The growth of the magnetic tape recording industry in several directions has generated several different types and sizes of magnetic tapes, hence storage cases with various configurations. Whether a storage device for magnetic tapes appears in the form of a tray, a box, an attache case, a cabinet, or any other structure, it is convenient to produce a modular insert which alone, or as part of another structure, can hold various types and sizes of magnetic tapes.
My previous design and utility patents disclose a variety of such carrying cases and storage cabinets, as do the references cited therein:
______________________________________ Des. 230,527 Des. 249,823 Des. 230,528 4,117,931 3,889,817 Des. 257,496 Des. 237,338 Des. 264,771 4,003,468 4,411,481 Des. 249,590 4,432,453 Des 249,743 4,440,458 4,518,084 ______________________________________
Especially do FIGS. 1,2,3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,481 and FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,458 show storage modules for a variety of different kinds of magnetic tape cassettes in different sizes.
My previous patents disclose storage modules having a row of compartments in which one boxed or two unboxed cassettes may be interchangeably stored in each compartment of the row. The design and organization of the storage module is based on the individual compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,383 discloses a different concept from mine in that the interchangeability of boxed and unboxed cassettes is based on the row of compartments, not on each compartment. That is the storage supports for boxed and unboxed cassettes are "out of phase", so that the ratio is not 2 for 1 unboxed/boxed as in my disclosures.
A picture of a plastic module of unknown origin has been deposited as an exhibit in the file of this patent. This picture shows an "out of phase" arrangement of compartments, wherein a small size video game cartridge may be stored inside the three-sided interior zone in the bottom well of each compartment, a large video game cartridge may be stored inside a compartment well resting on top of the three-sided structures, and yet a larger video game cartridge may be stored on top of the entire storage well resting on a side support shelf which also bears vertical supports "out of phase" with the storage well. That is, the spacing of the vertical supports does not coincide regularly with the spacing of the sunken compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,900 discloses a carrying case for a plurality of modules each sized to hold different size tape cassettes, wherein the modules are interchangeable, but the compartments in each module are designed to hold only one size of tape cartridge or cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,036 shows a storage module for holding either boxed or unboxed cassettes in the same space, but the module is constructed so that boxed cassettes are stored in one direction and unboxed cassettes in the perpendicular direction. Thus a module may hold either all boxed or all unboxed cassettes, but not an interchangeable mixture at the individual level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,116 discloses a storage rack for boxed or unboxed cassettes interchangeable in each compartment by means of separators with nesting recesses, so that boxed cassettes fit between the separators, and unboxed cassettes are held in the nesting recesses by the gripping protrusion found on standard magnetic tape cassettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,159 shows a compartment for holding a larger VHS videocassette, which when fitted with a removable L-shaped insert, is sized to hold the smaller Beta-type videocassette.